How Many Chances?
by IamStarStruck4u
Summary: Sonny and Chad love each other! But will they stick together through thick and thin, ups and downs, terror and trauma, heartbreak and insecurity? If so can anything break them apart? Set after Sonny So Far! READ AND REAVIEW! Lots of Channy!
1. Starring

**Hey This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Really Sorry if it sucks! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Starring

Demi Lovato as Sonny  
Sterling Knight as Chad  
Jillian Murrary as Portlyn  
Tiffany Thornton as Tawni  
Doug Brochu as Grady  
Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora  
Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico

Guest Starring

Taylor Swift as Megan  
Selena Gomez as Herself  
Nick Jonas as Nick Gomez  
And Many More!


	2. Chapter 1: Decisions

**Hey This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Really Sorry if it sucks! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 1

*Sonny crying her eyes out in her dressing room*

Sonny's POV

Why do I like him so much? Did he actually mean every word he said the 'Gotcha' interview. Well, it could be true, but he has been ignoring me. Should I keep trying or just give up? I choose give up, it takes less effort and it is a lot easier.

End of POV

? Knocks at the door

S: W-who is it?

?: Open this door and you will see!

*Sonny quickly dries her tears and opens the door

S: Megan! What are you doing here?

M: Your mom called and told me all about you and Chad

S: If you say his name again I will beat you to a pulp

M: You haven't sorted it out then?

S: I want to but he is ignoring me

M: Why don't you go over to 'the Falls' and talk to him

S: Ok. I'll see you later

M: Sure you will be happy!

*Sonny leaves and heads over to Mackenzie Falls* *Zora follows Sonny because she overheard Megan and Sonny. She is in the vent*

Meanwhile…

C: I am not betting against you Portlyn

P: Why not? You know she will believe you.

C: Because I told the truth at the 'Gotcha' interview

P: Yeah right! You and her make a sick couple

C: Maybe we do but she is really cute, smart, talented and just perfect.

P: What did you just call her?

C: Perfect. Yes and she is more perfect than you! *Phone rings*

?: Ch-Chad?

C:*recognizes voice. Worried now but is hiding it* Where are you?

?: The Mackenzie Falls lobby!

C: I'll be right there! *Hangs up*

P: So you are going to postpone filming just for a mystery caller?

C: Yes. I don't care what the others say cause I am. *Chad leaves*

Questions:  
1. Who is Chad's mystery caller?  
2. Will he fight to get Sonny to be his girlfriend?

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: Zora being Zora

Hey this is chapter two! Sorry if it is crap.

At the Lobby...

*Zora is in the vents spying on Mackenzie Falls*

?: Chad, you took your time!  
C: It's not my fault Portlyn was being annoying! Anyway, what's the matter?  
?: Why have you been ignoring me?  
C: Sonny, I haven't been ignoring you  
Z: *Shocked that it is Sonny so she goes and tells the rest of the So Random cast*  
S: Then why haven't you been answering my calls and texts?  
C: Because I don't know if I like you.  
S:*Crying her eyes out*  
P: Here's your $20 for her believing you. *To Sonny* GET OFF OUR SET AND STAY AWAY FROM US!  
S: I knew you was a jerk! *Runs away crying*  
C: SONNY! Wait! *To Portlyn* Why do you have to ruin everything for me?  
P: Because it is funny to watch that Sunday girl cry!  
C: It's Sonny and I need to apologise to her!

Meanwhile at the prop house...

Z: So basically... Sonny and Chad like each other!  
T, G and N: WHAT?  
T: You have got to be kidding me? Sonny wouldn't date that jerk!  
N: Do you actually know it is their choice if they like each other.  
*They stare at Nico with confused eyes*

In Sonny's dressing room...

C: Sonny, please listen to me!  
S: Why? You could be betting against Portlyn at this very moment.  
C: But I am not!  
S: Prove it!  
C: I wouldn't say those things at the interview if I didn't mean them would I?  
S: *Looks at him with teary eyes* Really? You truly meant what you said?  
C: Come on! I'll prove it.  
*They walk to the cafeteria where both of the shows casts were with Selena and Megan*

**Questions:  
1. What is Chad going to do?  
2. What will Portlyn's reaction be?**


	4. Chapter 3: Is Chad too late?

Here's Chapter Three for you!

C: *Stands in a chair* Hey everyone! *everyone stares at him* I have something to say. Allison Munroe, what I said on 'Gotcha' were my true feelings about you.  
P: *Knows Chad is telling the truth* Oh my God! I can't believe she fell for it again! Here's another 20 S:*crying* The whole Mackenzie Falls cast is so sick. I can't believe you.  
C: Portlyn will you just stop. Maybe I like her. Let me try.  
Chl: So you are just a traitor MFC: Yeah, you are!  
C:I don't care! I want the girl of dreams.*runs after Sonny*

*Knock! Knock!*  
S: Go away Chad!  
C: Please Sonny!  
S: No Go AWAY!  
C: *Gives up* Fine. *leaves but hears footsteps so he hides round the corner*

*Knock!*  
S: Come in!  
?: Hi Marshall suggested to me that you would like to see me S: Oh Hi! *blushes*  
?: Oh I am sorry I am Selena's twin brother Joe.  
S: Oh yes.  
J: Would you like to go to dinner tonight with me?  
S: Sure!  
J: 'Kay bye! *walks out of her dressing room and closes the door then dials a number* I bet you $50 that I will get into her bed tonight... Okay see you later! *walks off*

*Tawni walks into Chad*  
T:Did you hear?  
C: Yeah  
T: Do you have a plan?  
C: yes. *tells her the plan * Even though I hate you we have to do this for Sonny.  
*Megan helped Sonny get ready. Joe picked her up at 8pm and he took her to a fancy restaurant*

**Questions:  
1. Will Chad ever have a chance with Sonny?  
2. What will Chad and Tawni do to save Sonny from Joe?**


	5. Chapter 4: The truth is told

Chapter Four

At the restaurant... *Chad and Tawni sat near Joe and Sonny*

C: He is such a JERK!  
T: I am looking at one. **(AN: How can Tawni be so evil to Chad? I love Chad!)**  
C: Just drop it for tonight  
T:*Looks over at Sonny's table* Fine *admits* he is a bigger jerk than you.

At Sonny and Joe's table

S: I am going to the restroom I will be right back *walks off*  
*Joe follows*  
J: You don't need a mirror, you will always look beautiful. *Pushes her into a stall and smacks their lips together*  
S: *Tries to push him off but Joe is too strong for her*

T: Where did they go?  
C:*Runs to the restrooms and pulls Joe off Sonny and punches him round the face*  
J:*Runs away crying like a big kid*  
C: Sonny come here! *hugs her* I promise that I will never let anyone ever hurt you!  
S: Thank-you Chad! Thank-you for saving me!  
C: No problem, Sonshine!

The Next Day...

Mackenzie Falls:  
P:*Tosses a magazine into chads lap which has a picture of him and Sonny on the front cover* What is this?  
C: Oh. That was last night.  
P: Why was you with her?  
C: Joe was going to rape her Portlyn! I couldn't let him do that!  
P: Are you admitting you like her?  
C: Yes and when I go and talk her today don't ruin it for me! *Runs off to Sonny's dressing room before Portlyn could say anything*

So Random Set:

*Knock! Knock!*  
S: Come in! *Sees who it is* What do you want Chad?  
M: If you hurt Sonny, me and Selena will hurt you more painfully  
S: Megs, could you give us like 5...10 minutes alone?  
M: *Nods* I wanted to go and see Grady anyway! *Leaves*  
C: Please listen Sonny!  
S: That is what I am doing!  
C: Can we start over please?  
S: Like none of the bets with Portlyn happened?  
C: Right back to when you started at So Random!  
S: Umm... Ok *Sticks out her hand* Hi I'm Allison but most people call me Sonny.  
C: *Shakes Sonny's hand* Hi Sonny, I am Chad Dylan Cooper.

*10 minutes later*

C: So, Sonny Monroe from Wisconsin. I have known you just little over a year and I can't remember my life without you. I have loved you since you came to So Random!  
S: I can't remember my life without you either! Plus I love you too!  
C: Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?  
S: *Screams* YES!  
*They kiss*  
*Megan walks in while they are kissing*

Questions:  
1. Will Megan be happy that Sonny and Chad are together?  
2. What will happen when to Randoms find out?


	6. Chapter 5: Sonny gets sick of the fued

Chapter Five

M: Oops. Sorry! S: It's Ok Megs you can come in. *Sits up*  
M: I am sooo glad that you two have sorted it out  
C+S: Me too! *Laughs*  
C: *Looks at his watch* Oh crap! I have to go! I am gonna be late for shooting! Love you Sonny!  
S: Love you too Chad!

Lunch in the cafeteria...

Selena, Megan and Sonny are sharing a bowl of grapes.

C: *Tips Sonny chair back onto the back legs* Hello Sonshine!  
S: Hey! *Serious* Now put me back!  
C: *Does what he is told and sits next to Sonny* *Plays with Sonny's hair*  
SG: Can you two go and be adorable someplace where I am not eating?  
C: Why don't you go and eat where I am not being adorable?  
M: *Looks over at the door* Oh no! Here they come Sonny.  
*All turn around and see the Mackenzie Falls cast. Portlyn runs over*  
P: Hey Sonny the losers sit over there! *Points to the corner*  
C: Shut up Portlyn. Sonny is not the loser you are! *Kisses Sonny on the lips in front of his 'friends'*  
MFC: Ewwwwww! That is disgusting!  
Dev: Chad you are turning into a 'good boy'! What happened to your bad boy reputation?  
C: I don't need it now that I have Sonny!  
Chl: That is disgusting you're choosing her over your show!  
*So Random Cast walk in*  
N: Oh look it is the dramatic fools!  
Dev: Speak for yourself Randoms!  
S: That is it! If you guys can never get along then I quit! *walks out and Chad follows*

Questions:  
1. Will Sonny ever return back to work at So Random?  
2. Will they ever find a way end the feud between the two shows?


	7. Chapter 6: Someone dies

Chapter Six

Over the next 2 weeks Sonny came to the studio to only watch Chad rehearse and film Mackenzie Falls.

One day after filming...

*Sonny crying*  
Dev: Oh look Sunday is crying like a baby AGAIN!  
Chl: Yeah I know! Hey Sonny do you want a bottle? *As Chad walks round the corner*  
C: *Worried* What's the matter Sonshine? *To Devon and Chloe* Stop picking on m'lady for once!  
*Devon and Chloe walk off*  
S: Carol just called. It's my dad, he is dying. He is at the leukaemia centre!  
C: *Holds her close* Do you want me to drive you to the centre?  
S: Yes please!

*Channy arrive at the centre*

S: *Goes straight into her mom's arms while crying*  
SM(Sonny's Mom): *crying* Shhh! Sonny it's ok!  
S: I want to see him!  
SM: Chad you can go if you want  
C: If it is ok can I stay for Sonny?  
SM: Of course you can.  
S: *Takes Chad's hand and leads him to her father's room* Daddy?  
SD(Sonny's dad): Sonny! Come *cough* here! *They walk over*  
S: Dad this is Chad, he is my boyfriend.  
SD: Oh so you're the famous Chad Dylan Cooper?  
C: Yes I am sir, and I promise to look after Sonny for you.  
SD: *to Chad* I trust you! *to Sonny* I love you!  
S: I love you too!  
SD: *coughs a lot, his eyes close but don't reopen*  
S: *screams* DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME! *crying a lot*  
*Doctors rush in a try to save Sonny's dad*  
C:*Leads Sonny into the waiting room with tears falling from his own eyes* Shhh he is in the right care Sonny. SM: Come and sit down kids! *Embraces them both in a hug* No matter what happens now we have each other.  
*Sonny gets up and walks over to acorner and cries her heart out*  
*Mrs. Munroe starts to get up to ask Sonny what's the matter*  
C: Mrs. Munroe give her some space.

*Half an hour later*

Doctor: *Comes through the doors* Mrs. Munroe unfortunately your husband did not pull through.  
*Mrs. Munroe and Sonny are crying*  
S: *Falls to her knees* NO! Why him? Why my dad?  
SM: Sweetie it happens to a lot of people. *Tears steaming down her face*  
C: Sonny like your mom said before no matter what happens next we have each other  
S: Chad?  
C: Yes Sonny?  
S: You will never leave me right?

Questions:  
1. What is Chad going to say?  
2. Will he leave Sonny when she needs comfort the most?


	8. Chapter 7: Sonny needs comfort

Hey Chapter Seven here!

_Previously: Sonny's dad has just died and Sonny asked Chad if he would ever leave her._

C: Never. Not in a million years.  
S: *Goes over to Chad, hugs him and cries into his shirt* Chad, I want to go home!  
SM: Chad why don't you drive Sonny home while I go and see her sister Dallas? I need to tell her the awful news.  
C: Sure, I promised her dad that I would look after Sonny.*To Sonny* Come on let me drive you home!

*Channy arrive at Sonny's appartment. Nico, Megan, Selena, Grady, Nick (Selena's younger brother) and Zora are there*

S:*Ignores them, still crying and goes into her bedroom*  
M:*Sees Sonny crying then she sees Chad come through the door* What did you do? Did you break her heart?  
SG: Megan calm down!  
N: Chad, you look like you have been crying!  
C: Well I have for Sonny  
Z:*concerned*What happened?  
C:Sonny's dad has just died.  
M:What? You can't be serious!  
NG:Megan,*He just nods*  
M:*crying*I am going to see if Sonny is ok.

In Sonny's bedroom...

M: Sonny, come here!  
S: I don't want any sympathy, I just want to be left alone.  
M: Ok. *Walks out to the others* She just wants to be left alone  
*Chad gets a text message from Portlyn*

Questions:  
1. What will the text message say?  
2. Will it cause an arguement to start?


	9. Chapter 8: The first of many breakups

Hey Chapter Eight here!

_Previously: Sonny's dad has just died, Sonny and Chad have told their friends and Chad gets a text of Portlyn._

Text Convo.  
P:Where are you? Please tell me you are not with her. You promised!  
C: I am with Sonny. Promised you what?  
P: Why? You told me you hated her during filming.  
C: No I didn't  
P:Yes you did

*Megan was watching the conversation*  
M: You hate Sonny?  
C: Portlyn is making it up!  
M: Sure. You are just a jerk! *Slaps him round the face*  
*Sonny heard the shouting so she came out of her room*  
S: Is it true Chad?  
C: Of course not Sonshine  
SG: Don't call her that!  
N: Chad, I think it will be best if you leave.

*Sonny cried herself to sleep that because of both her dad's death and what between her and Chad*

Questions:  
1. Will Sonny forgive Chad?  
2. Or has he had to many chances already?  
1 review on this chapter for another update xxx


	10. Chapter 9: Sonny comes back to So Random

__

Hey Chapter Nine here!

_Previously: Sonny's dad has just died, Sonny and Chad have told their friends and Chad gets a text of Portlyn which ends up with Sonny having a broken heart._

The Next Day at the Studio

*Knock! Knock!*  
Marshall: Come in!  
*Sonny walks in*  
Mar: Sonny! Have you come to take your job back?  
S: If you haven't replaced me, Marshall.  
Mar: I could never replace you, kiddo!  
S: Thanks

In the prophouse...  
Nico told Tawni everything that happened the night before  
T: I knew he was a HUGE jerk!  
N: He didn't even know that Megan was watching him text Portlyn.  
T: I don't care about him. I just feel sorry for Sonny loosing her dad and 'boyfriend' on the same day  
*Sonny walks in so the drop the subject*  
T: Hey, how are you? Nico told me everything that happened.  
S: I'm fine. I have good news.  
N: What is it?  
S: I am returning back to the show.  
T+N: Do we have to get along with 'them' to please you?  
S: I shouldn't of dated Chad anyway. So...NO!

Lunch in the cafeteria...  
*Sonny, Nico and Tawni are eating their lunch*  
*Chad walks in*  
N: Do you want me to tell to never speak to you again?

Questions:  
1. Will Sonny let Chad explain?  
2. Or will they go back to being enemies?  
1 review on this chapter for another update xxx


	11. Chapter 10: The first of many make ups

Chapter Ten

Previously: Chad and Sonny just experienced her dads death then Portlyn texted Chad which ended with Sonny having a broken heart, Sonny returned to So Random, Nico, Tawni and Sonny where in the cafeteria eating lunch the next day and Chad walks in.

S: No let him come  
C: So, Sonny you back on So Random?  
S: It's none of YOUR business!  
C: Oh come on sonny! You know that I would never say that I hate you!  
S: It was a lie then?  
T: Don't believe him Sonny he has lied lots of times before!  
C: Sonny would it be easier if we talk in private?  
S: *nods*  
*They walk off*  
S: So Portlyn is making it up?  
C: Yes, she also said I was the worst actor ever.  
S: Chad your not you are one of the greatest actor of our generation.  
C: Are you really Sonny Munroe?  
S: Yeah, why?  
C: Because you just said I am one of the greatest actors of our generation without me pushing you.  
S: Well you are to me.  
C: Come here!  
*They hug*  
C: Sonny, I could never hate you, I love you!  
S: I love you too!  
*They walk into the cafeteria, laughing and holding hands*  
N+T: Ewwwww!  
T: Get a room!  
N: I am going to find Grady. *Walks out*  
T: Well, I am going to the mall. Bye Sonny! *Walks out*  
*Zora walks in and sits next to Sonny*  
S: Hey Zora! What's the matter?  
Z: There's this boy I like but I don't know if he likes me back.  
C: What's his name?  
Z: I don't know but he is on Mackenzie Falls. Maybe you know him Chad?  
C: Oh, you mean Wesley? He plays mini me!  
S:*Looks at Chad* Please do not tell me what you have taught him  
Z: *Looks over at the door* Here he comes!  
Wes: Hey Chad! Ooh who are these ladies?  
C:*Taps Sonny's hand* This is my girlfriend Sonny and her cast mate Zora.  
S: Hey Wesley! So I heard you are playing younger Mackenzie on the Falls.  
Wes: Yeah it's pretty cool also I get to see my favourite girl everyday.  
Z: *Flirty voice* Who's that?

Questions: 1. Who is Wesley going to say?  
2. Will Zora be thrilled or disappointed? 


	12. Chapter 11: Will Sonny be sunny again?

Chapter Eleven

Wes:*Looks at Zora* It's you Zora!  
C+S: Awwww!  
C: Sonny I have to go! I'll see you later, my sunshine.  
S: Chaaad! Stop embarressing me!  
C: Fine! *Kisses her*  
S: Bye Chad!

In Sonny's Dressing Room...

Sonny is absentmindedly flicking through her script.

Grady: Oh there you are Sonny! Marshall said that you are rehearsing check-it-out girls in ten. *Walks out*  
S: *Ignores Grady* *Starts crying into her hands*

SPOV:  
Why did they have to take away my best friend, my role model? He was the only one I could talk to without getting embarrassed. The one who would help me through the tough times. Why?  
End of POV.

*Knock!*  
C:*Comes in anyway* Sonny?  
S: *Ignores him and carries on crying*  
C: *Places one hand on her back* Sonny, I have a surprise for you.  
S: Don't want it.  
C: For me? Please.

SPOV  
He knows I will give if he says it is for him, but I don't want a surprise just after my dad died.  
End of POV.

C: Please Sonshine, please shine again.

Questions:  
1. Will Sonny let Chad show her the surprise?  
2. If so will it cheer Sonny up or not?  
Sorry but the next one is going to be really short xx


	13. Chapter 12: Sonny's surprise part 1

Chapter Twelve

_Previously: Sonny forgave Chad about him texting Portlyn and they are back together, Sonny still couldn't believe her dad is dead and wishes he was still here with her._

S: *Lifts her head up* Ok but this is just for you! *Gets up and takes Chad's hand*  
*Chad leads her to the surprise*  
*They walk over to Chad's car*  
S:What are you doing? I have to work.  
C:I asked Marshall if you could have to rest of the day off and he said it was ok.  
S:Ok, but please tell me the surprise!  
C:No because we are nearly there. *Pulls into a parking lot.*

Questions  
1. What will the surprise be?  
2. Will Sonny be happy by the end of it?  
1 review on this chapter for another update xxx

**Major Short sorry but I wanted you to have to full impact for what the surprise is**


	14. Chapter 13: Sonny's surprise part 2

Chapter Thirteen! I am dedicating this chapter to iStemiFan1 because she is the only one who has reviewed and she shows support in my story!

S: Why are we at the cinema?  
C: You will see when we get inside.  
*They walk into the cinema and sit down.*  
C: *shouts* Now! *to Sonny* Just watch the screen.

Chad's POV

I didn't really watch the screen I watched Sonny's eyes widen as the first home movie came to the screen. She cried but also had a huge smile on her face which, I think, it means she liked it. The movie was only around an hour long but the videos ranged from when she was born until the latest one, they were still in Wisconsin and Sonny and her dad were building a snowman together.

End of POV.

S: You did this?  
C: I pulled a few strings. It's so you can remember your dad. The one you have just seen is on a movie reel so you can't have that but *Pulls out a DVD case with a DVD in* I made them put it on a DVD so you can watch it whenever you want.  
S: Thank you!  
C: Do you like it?  
S:No...*Chad looks a bit disappointed* I love it! Thank you so much! *Puts her head on his chest and llistens to his heartbeat* *Joking* Oh, I can hear a heart I thought you didn't have one!  
C: Very funny. I didn't think you had a sense of humour until you said that.  
S: *Asleep*  
C: *Looks down at her because he didn't hear a responce. Sees that she is asleep so he carefully picks her up and takes her home. When Chad get to Sonny's apartment so Chad didn't need to put her down, he kicked the door*  
M:*opens the door* What are YOU doing here?  
C: *whispers* She fell asleep  
M:I noticed! Why was she with you? I thought you hated her!  
C: Portlyn lied of course! She hates me and Sonny being together! *Goes and lays Sonny on her bed and kisses her forehead*  
M: *to herself* That makes to of us!  
CM: *Comes out of the kitchen* Oh, I thought I heard you Chad. Where's Sonny?  
C: She's asleep in her room.  
CM: Megan can you give me and Chad a minute?  
M: Sure! I'll be in my room!

Questions:  
1. Will Sonny's mom break Channy up?  
2. What will be said between Chad and Sonny's mom?


	15. Chapter 14: Insecure Sonny

Chapter Fourteen

_Previously: To cheer Sonny up Chad makes a DVD with all Sonny's home movies on to remember her dad, Connie (Sonny's mom) wanted to have a talk with Chad will it end happy or heart-breaking?_

Connie: Chad, I want to ask you, do you really love Sonny?  
C: Of course I do, I have never felt this way with any other girl before! Why?  
Con: I just thought that you must be the best boy out there for her.  
C: Sorry but... Connie is there a point of this talk?  
Con: Of course! Well, basically, don't ruin your relationship with Sonny ok? Because she loves you so much and I never seen her this happy before.  
C: I won't and I have never been this happy before either. I'd better get going Connie.  
Con: Ok bye Chad! *Walks into Sonny's room and Sonny is fast asleep. Sees a picture of Sonny, Megan, Megan's parents, her and Patrick. Whispers* I miss you Patrick!*Kisses Sonny's forehead and leaves*

The Next Morning...

S: *Wakes up* How did I get back here? Oh crap! Please don't tell me I sleep walked!  
Con: *Walks in* You didn't sleepwalk Chad bought you home. We also had a little talk.  
S: You broke us up! Oh my God! You did!  
M: *Walks in, while rubbing her eyes* What with all the shouting?  
S: Mom broke me and Chad up!  
M: *Suddenly wakes up* Connie, you did WHAT?  
Con: Sonny, Megan calm down!  
S: *Dressed already* How can I when you broke me up with my boyfriend?  
Con: Allison! I told him not to ruin your relationship! Not to break up with you!  
S: Thank God! *Takes a deep breath* Well I guess I will see you two later! If you want me I will be at the studio. *Leaves*

At the studio...

C:*Walking and sees Sonny* Oh hey Allie!

SPOV  
My day was great until I heard my boyfriend say that. When he said "Oh hey Allie" I assumed he was cheating on me so I just ran off crying. Tawni was right he is a self cantered jerk who only cares about his feelings and likes breaking girls'd hearts, and now I am on his list of exes. I thought I loved him i don't hate him and I wish his show gets cancelled!  
End of POV

C:*Runs after Sonny and stops her* Sonny, why are crying? Allie is going to be my nickname for you because your full name is Allison! What did you think it was?

SPOV  
I am so stupid! Allie, Allison it all adds up now! I had to trust Chad because he says he has changed, saying he isn't the jerk he was before. But why do I keep doubting him. Stop being so insecure Sonny!  
End of POV

S: *Smiling and crying* I don't wanna say.  
C: Fine I will force it out of you later then! *Pulls her close*  
S: Fine I'll tell you. *Looks at Chad* I thought you were cheating on me!

Questions:  
1. What will Chad's reaction be?  
2. Will he split from Sonny because he thinks she is to insecure?


	16. Chapter 15: Vacation time

Chapter Fifteen

C: Sonny, how many times do I have to prove myself to you?  
S: None, I love you too much to let you go!  
C: Good! I can never let you go either! You are the reason I wake up and come to work every morning!  
S: Well you can have a lay in for the next two weeks  
C: Why?  
S: The cast of So Random! are going to Barbados.  
C: I heard that Mackenzie Falls are going. Maybe we are going as a big group.  
S: Maybe.  
Voice over the intercom: Will the main casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls go to Mr. Condor's office at once.

*Chad and Sonny walk into Mr Condor's office*

MrC: Oh hello kids. Come in! Come in! Well as you have heard the two shows are having a two week break so you lot are going on to Barbados.  
All: Thank-you so much sir!  
MrC: You are all also allowed to invite one guest to come with you. Be at the studio for 8am on Thursday!  
All: Yes Mr Condor! *All leave*

S:*To the So Random Cast* So who are you guys, inviting?  
G: Megan!  
N: Nick! *All stare at him weirdly* What he is one of my best friends!  
T: Well I am inviting Miley.  
Z: Umm... If no-one else invites him Wesley. What about you Sonny?  
S: Well Selena of course!

**Hey guys I am going to stop doing questions and just focus on the story  
Love you guys xxx**


	17. Chapter 16: What happens in 5 minutes?

Chapter Sixteen

Thursday 8:55am  
Chad and Sonny are sitting on a bench outside the studio with Nico, Grady, Megan, Selena, Nick, Zora, Wesley, David Henrie (Chad's guest) and the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast sitting on their suitcases when Tawni and Miley walk over. Miley checks Chad out and goes to flirt with him.

C:...So basically I left the taps on and flooded the whole kitchen!  
S: Chad you idiot! You're- *Gets cut off by Miley*  
Miley: Hey Chad!  
C: Ummm... Hi. You must be Miley?  
Mil: Of course I am!  
Mar: Right time to pair up.  
Mil: Why don't we be partners Chad?  
C: I'm sorry I am going to be with Sonny.  
Mil: *turns to Sonny* What are you to him? Sister? Cousin? Best friend?  
S: Girlfriend! *Walks off to talk to Megan and Selena*  
SG: If you're not careful Miley will steal your boyfriend.  
M: If she does I will beat her up!  
S: Megan calm down! Sel, I know but she looks like a slut. **(AN: I have nothing against Miley but I needed to put that to fit in with the story)**  
Mar: Kids hurry up! We don't have all day!  
*Chad walks over*  
C: You ready Sonny?  
S:*ignores Chad* Come on Sel! *Gets in the limo*


	18. Chapter 17: One stressful day

Chapter Seventeen

*On the plane*  
Partners:  
Sonny and Selena  
Chad and David  
Tawni and Miley  
Nico and Nick  
Penelope and Devon  
Zora and Wesley  
Grady and Megan  
Portlyn and Chloe

SG: I'll be right back!  
S: Ok.  
*Selena walks over to Chad and David*  
SG: Swap with me Chad, Sonny is really upset about earlier!  
C: Ok, I'll see you later dude!  
David: See you dude! *Chad walks over to Sonny**To Selena* So you're Selena!  
SG:*giggles* Yes I am.

*Chad and Sonny*  
C: *Sits down* Sonny, come on, I said on Tuesday that you were the one person I would never want to lose  
S: I know but you let her flirt with you  
C:Sonny, come on! You're my girlfriend!  
S:Doesn't feel like it anymore! *Finds an empty row of seats and sits in the window seat and cries*

At the Hotel...

Mar: Right. Rooms: Sonny, Selena, Megan and Zora. Tawni and Miley. Penelope, Chloe and Portlyn. Chad, David and Wesley. Skylar and Devon. Finally, The one I dread to say is Nico, Grady and Nick.

*Chad tries to help Sonny*  
S: Leave me alone! You belong with that absolute tart. *Looks at Miley*  
Mil: Excuse me! He is better off without you anyway!  
S:*Crying* You are perfect for each other! The jerk and tart! *Runs off to her room with Selena, Megan and Zora following her*  
Z: Sonny, come on tell us what happened! You're basically my big sister and sisters look out for each other  
M: If she doesn't tell us I am going to go and beat Chad up.

After 20 minutes of crying Sonny finally sees sense and goes to talk to Chad

*Knock! Knock!*  
W: *Answers the door* Oh hey Sonny!  
*Chad runs to the door*  
C: Wesley I can take it from here. *To Sonny* Sonny... *Gets cut off by Sonny kissing him*  
S: It's OK! I overreacted. Do you forgive me?  
C: Hell yeah!I can't live another day without you!  
S: Good! Do you want to go to the swimming pool?  
C: Of course only if my beautiful girlfriend comes with me? *Kisses her*  
S: You are talking about me right?  
C: Who else? Well are you?  
S: I'll meet you down there!  
C: Ok bye! Love you!  
S:Bye! Love you too!


	19. Chapter 18: The truth about Miley

Chapter Eighteen

At the swimming pool  
Sonny and Chad are in the pool splashing each other  
With Megan and Selena  
They see Chad and Sonny  
SG: Looks like they have made up!  
M: Is that good or bad?  
SG: I dunno

Chad and Sonny:  
C: Can I have a kiss now?  
S: No you don't deserve one *Dunks his head underwater*  
C:*Swims back to the surface, acting like a baby* You're mean! I don't like it you're mean!  
S: Fine come here!  
*They kiss*  
Everyone but Miley: Woah! Go Channy!  
C+S: Channy?  
SG: Both of your names put together.  
S: Oh yeah!  
*Miley gets annoyed and walks off. Sonny stares after her*  
C: Sonny just forget about her!  
S:*Gets out* I'll be right back! *Follows Miley*

With Miley and Sonny  
S: Miley, what is your problem?  
Mil:You want to know the truth?  
S:Yes!  
Mil:Fine! I am jealous how Chad treats you!  
S: Why?  
Mil: I haven't told anyone but my last boyfriend abused me!  
S: *feels sorry for her* oh Miley I am so sorry. Why haven't you told anyone?  
Mil: I am one of five children! I think my oarents have something better to do than deal with my boyfriend.  
S: What was his name?  
Mil: It was Joe Jonas!  
S: *Gasps*  
Mil:*Looks at Sonny* What?  
S:*Faints*  
Mil:*Runs back to the swimming pool* Chad!  
C:*Ignores Miley*  
Mil:Chad! Sonny has just fainted!  
C: What did you do to her?  
Mil:Nothing we were just talking! Come on we need to get her out of the sun! *Runs back to where Sonny fainted*  
C: *Runs after Miley. Sees Sonny laying on the ground. Picke her up as he whispers to himself* It's ok Sonshine! I've got you! You're going to be fine. Please wake up!


	20. Chapter 19: Chad, a romantic?

Chapter Nineteen

15 minutes later

In Sonny, Megan, Selena and Zora's room...

C: *Sitting next to Sonny on her bed* How long has it been?  
SG: 15 minutes!  
C:*Shakes Sonny gently*Sonny? Sonny can you hear?  
S:*Wakes up*Chad? What happened? Where's Miley?  
C:You fainted Sonny! Miley is right here.  
Mil: Sonny? I am so sorry!  
S: It's ok Miley! You just had to tell me why you was jealous.  
C: Jealous?  
S:I'll tell you later. *Sits up*Where's the others?  
SG:By the poolside they are all really worried about you.  
S:Tell them I am fine and you and Miley can go now.  
SG:Sure I'll be back later Sonny.*Leaves with Miley to tell the others the news*  
C:*Feels Sonny's forehead*Sonny you're burning up. Are you sure you are alright?  
S: I'm fine! *Reaches for a glass of water. Sees that Chad is watching her every move cautiously*Chad I am perfetly fine!  
C: Ok! So if you want later we can go for walk along the beach  
S:Ooh! Very romantic! I thought CDC didn't do romantic?  
C:*Shrugs*I have my moments*Pauses*which is however many moments I spend with you in a day.  
S:*Hugs him tightly*I love you!  
C:*Hugs back* You're everything to me!  
S: So basically if we ever break up officially we will meet up later in our lives and love in love with each other again?  
C: Most Probably  
S:*Gets up*Come on!  
C:Where are we going? Sonny you're not very well!  
S:I'm fine! Stop being over-protective. We're going back to the swimming pool.  
C:Why?  
S:Because I want to catch up with the others. Don't worry I won't go in the pool.


	21. Chapter 20: Is Chad really a Jerk?

Chapter Twenty

Back at the swimming pool...

N: Look who's back!  
*Everyone looks over and see Sonny and Chad walking towards them hand in hand*  
M:You Ok now Sonny?  
S:I am fine can you just not worry because I already have an overprotective boyfriend on my case.  
SG:Sonny, he isn't overprotective! He just worries about you when you are not feeling well.  
S:*Knows Chad is right behnd her*Ok why don't you try and get it through his thick skull I am fine!  
C:Oh that is it even if you're not very well you deserve this*Picks Sonny up and jumps in the pool with her in his arms (AN: Awwww so romantic)*  
*They splash Tawni by mistake*  
T:OMG! You just splashed me and this bikini is new!  
S: Tawni that is the point of a swimming pool you get wet!  
T:Tawni Hart doesn't!*Leaves to find a drier spot*  
S:*Sees Chad swimming up to her ready to splash her*If you splash me I might not come tonight*Gets out of the pool*  
C:Where are you going?  
S:To go have a shower and get changed  
C:Ok I am also going to have a shower. Should we meet in the lobby?*Kisses her*  
S:Ok*Leaves*

Chad's POV

Selena is right I am not overprotective I just care about Sonny. Isn't that what a boyfriend should do? Care? I don't know! Basically all I need to do is keep her father's promise which is to look after her, until she wants to move on from me. Well when she does I will just let her go. All I want is the bast for her.

End of POV  
C:*Gets out the pool to get showered and changed*

With Selena, Nico, Grady, Zora, Wesley and Megan

SG:What do you guys think of Chad?  
G, Z+M: Jerk!  
SG: But you guys don't know him  
Z: Yeah we do, Selena! He is stuck up, greedy, big-headed, selfish! He has always been like that!  
N: Zora I don't agree with you there  
Z: Why not Nico?  
N: Because since he started dating Sonny he has much more nicer  
G: You're siding with the enemy! Nico, you are going against the code!  
N: Forget about the code!  
W: Nico's right. Chad hasn't been as bossy as usual. Sonny has changed him  
All: Yeah! She must have.


	22. Chapter 21: Double Date

**There are links for pictures of their outfits on my profile!**  
Chapter Twenty One

At the lobby of the hotel...  
Sonny is waiting for Chad. she is wearing a strapless white dress and matching flats.  
C:*walks in. He is wearing a light blue t-shirt with brown three quarter length shorts, a pair of white canvas shoes plus a pair of black sunglasses for once he has changed his hair style to have it spiked up at the front. He walks over to Sonny, who is looking really worried*

SPOV  
Where is he? Please say he has remembered! I don't want to be stood up by Chad. That boy with the light blue t-shirt over there looks like Chad but I am not sure.  
End of POV

C: Hey Allie!  
S: *Notices the boy she was looking at was actually Chad* Oh hey I didn't recognise you with sunglasses on and your hair spiked up!  
C: Do you like it?  
S:No *Chad looks disappointed* I love it! Of course not as much as I love you!  
C: *Lightens up* Ok, let's go! I heard that there is a carnival on in the main town so the beach will be empty.  
S: At least we will be alone! *Presses her lips to his*  
*They don't know Tawni was listening into their conversation, when Sonny said they would be alone Tawni thought of an idea*

With Tawni and the others

T: Hey guys why don't we go to the beach?  
All: Ok let's go!

Chad and Sonny are strolling hand in hand across the seafront

S: This is nice just the two of us.  
C: *Looks over Sonny's shoulder* Not anymore!  
S: What do you mean? *Turns around and notices the others. Devon and Penelope are running towards them* What are you guys doing here?  
Pen: Tawni suggested to come to the beach  
C: She must of overheard our conversation in the lobby.  
Dev: She wants to ruin your dates?  
S: Yeah, she hates me!  
Pen: Why? What did you ever done to her?  
C: Apparently Sonny took her stardom away.  
Pen: I never thought Tawni was that good anyway! Sonny just ignore her, she is just jealous that you have a boyfriend and she doesn't.  
Dev: Guys, I know this really nice restaurant in town. Why don't we go as a double date?  
S: Wait! When did you two?  
Pen: Last night, but we didn't want to tell anyone!  
S: Awww! Penelope, that is so sweet!  
Pen: I know! Let's go before any of the others notice.  
*They four off them sneak off and go to eat*


	23. Chapter 22: Hassle Time

Chapter Twenty Two

At Sonny's hotel room...

S: I had a great time! You going to the pool tomorrow?  
C: Depends, most likely, if you are then yes.  
S: That means yes because I am!  
C: Ok. I love you and I will see you tomorrow!  
S: I love you too! See you tomorrow!  
*They kiss*  
*Because of the time (1.30 am) Sonny has to stumble around in the dark*  
SG: *Flicks on the light which scares Sonny* Where have you been?  
S: Somewhere.  
M: Where?  
S: Why do you want to know?  
Z: Look at the time Sonny! We were really worried when you, Chad, Penelope and Devon didn't arrive for tea. We have been trying to call you all night!  
S: We didn't answer because we al left our phones in our rooms and you know I am perfectly safe with Chad! God! *hesitates* I'm tired so I'm going to bed!

**Really Sorry that it is short but didn't know what to write but next chapter won't diasppoint you  
Love ya xx**


	24. Chapter 23: Is Selena ruling Sonny?

Chapter Twenty Three

Sonny wasn't the only one who got hassled when they got back to their rooms. Chad just ignored the boys and went to bed, thinking about Sonny. Portlyn and Chloe were cool with Penelope being out so late. Skylar, Trevor and Devon argued even later into the light.  
When everyone was at breakfast they were surprised that Chad and Sonny were not sitting next to each other but Selena, Megan and Zora were pleased in a way.

Down at the pool:

Mil: Why aren't you and Chad talking?  
S: We are but according to Sel, Megan and Zora he is a bad influence on me.  
Mil: That is not their decision! He is your boyfriend! So what if they don't like him and you arrived back at the hotel at 1.30 this morning!  
S: *Sees Chad in the pool* I'm going in the pool! *Looks at Chad one more time*  
Mil: Oh I see why! I'll look after your stuff!  
S: Thanks Miley! *Bombs into the pool and she gets Chad splashed in the process*  
C: Whoever just did that is in serious trouble! *Sees it was Sonny* Oh. Hey! I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me.  
S: Chad, I don't care what they say they aren't my parents! *Splashes Chad*  
Selena and Nico jump in the pool to join in with the water fight.

For the rest of the two weeks everyone hung round the pool. Sonny ended up with a perfect tan on the other hand Tawni got sunburnt.

T: I can't believe it!  
S: What? That I got a nice tan and you got sunburnt?  
T: Exactly! You get everything! The tan! A boyfriend even though we hate each other! Really good friends! What else do you want? Your life is perfect!

Adding a question to this chapter:  
1. What do YOU think Sonny is going to say?  
Read and Review and please give your thoughts to the question!  
Love you all xx


	25. Chapter 24: Sonny's life isn't perfect!

Chapter Twenty Four

S: It isn't actually because in a few days I have to go to my dads funeral! If my mom doesn't get a job by then end of the month we might have to move back to Wisconsin. If I do I will lose everyone like Chad, Selena, Nico, Grady, Zora, Miley and you! You're one of my best friends Tawni!  
T: Oh... I guess your life isn't perfect as I thought. I am sorry!  
S: It's ok Tawni. I forgive you.  
Sonny's phone starts playing Me, Myself and Time (her ringtone**(AN:****It is also my ringtone lol**))  
S: Hello... Mom!... WHAT? *Tearing up* You're joking! When? Straight after... Ok! *Hangs up while crying*  
T: Sonny? What's the matter?  
S: I'm moving!  
T: When?  
S: On Sunday after my dad's funeral.  
T: That soon!  
S:*Nods as Chad rounds the corner*  
C: Hey! Sonny why are you crying?  
S: I'm really sorry Chad but I can't do this anymore!  
C: *upset because he had finally found this girl of his dreams* Why not?  
S: Because we have just got kicked out of our apartment so Megan, my mom and myself have to go back to Wisconsin! *Gets a text message from her mom*  
Con: Sorry Sonny but we are going today instead!  
C:*Sees the text* So you're ending it after all we have been through?  
S: I'm sorry. *To Tawni* Tell the others please.

**Ok I have decided to write questions again so here they are:  
1. Will Chad try and stop Sonny from going back to Wisconsin?  
2. Who will all the others feel if Sonny is gone?**


	26. Chapter 25: Is it really goodbye, Sonny?

Chapter Twenty Five

T: Of course I will! God, I am going to miss you like crazy!  
*They (Sonny, Tawni and Chad) have a group hug. Sonny leaves and Chad and Tawni gather everyone in the prop house and tell them the news*  
CPOV  
If I pay Sonny's rent for this month she won't have to leave for Wisconsin!  
End of POV  
C:Guys! I have to go!  
T: Chad! There's nothing you can do they are leaving!  
C: The plane takes off in three hours I have time! *Chad leaves and pays Sonny's rent for the month and begs for them to keep the apartment. Then he goes to tell Sonny, Megan and Connie the news*  
Knock! Knock!  
S: *Opens the door* Chad I said we can't do this anymore because of the distance between us!  
C: But you are going to love me when I tell what I have just done!  
*Megan and Connie walk in*  
S: What have you done?  
C: I payed your rent for you so you all can stay in LA  
All: *Gobsmacked*  
M: OMG! I have to go and unpack! Thanks Chad!  
Con: Do you want me to pay you back?  
C: No because I don't want you to worry about any more money.  
S: *Still shocked* Oh my God Chad! You were right I do love you for this *Kisses him* Will you take me back?  
C: We were actually never apart  
S: True, we should get back to the studio *They leave Sonny's apartment hand in hand*

*Chad walks into the prop house. Everyone is still there from earlier also because they miss Sonny so much. Most of them are crying. Chad just listens*  
SG: I am going to miss so much!  
G:I thought that they would be here forever!  
Chl: Even though Sonny was a bit annoying I am still going to miss her  
C: Ummm guys I have a surprise for you *They ignore him, Sonny walks in*  
S: Hey guys!  
All: Hey Sonny. *Realise that Sonny is still in LA* SONNY! *Group hug*  
S: Ok, guys I get it!  
SG: We all thought you had to go back to Wisconsin.  
S: Well if I have anyone to thank it would be Chad *Hugging him* He got us our apartment back.  
* After half an hour of talking everyone went and entertained themselves leaving Chad and Sonny in the prop house on their own*  
C: Do you next week it is our two month anniversary?  
S: I know! Where do the days go?  
C: I don't know but as long as I spend them with you.  
S: You are so sweet! I prefer the new you than the jerk you was before.  
C: Is that good or bad?  
S: Definitely good! So when am I going to meet your parents?  
C: Today if you want?  
S: Ok! We can go now!  
C: Just to warn you my brother Ben is obsessed with you and I have a sister Molly and a baby sister who is eight months and her name is Ellie.  
S: Something I never knew about CDC! How old is Ben?  
C: Six! Don't say I didn't warn you!  
S: Ok I will keep that in mind.


	27. Chapter 26: Meeting Chad's Siblings

Chapter Twenty Six

*They walk into Chad's house*  
B: *Runs up to Chad* Chaddy! Oh my gosh! It's Sonny Munroe! I love you!  
C: Ben calm down! Where's your sisters? *Goes upstairs*  
B: Upstairs! *Runs up to Sonny* I love you on So Random! You are way better than the Blonde! Sicky Vicky rules!  
S: Really? You love me?  
B: *Lies* No.  
S: Fine I won't talk to you if you don't like me.  
B: No I really like you. You're the funniest of the cast!  
S: Ok! *Kisses him on the cheek*  
B: *To Chad* Your girlfriend just kissed me on the cheek!  
C: *acting jealous* How dare she! *Normally* Oh well I don't mind you're my brother  
Molly: Ben it doesn't matter! *To Sonny* Hi Sonny! I'm Molly, if you are wondering I am ten years old, I also think it is really cool that you are dating my brother!  
S: Thanks, Molly! At least you are calm!  
Molly: I know in the mornings I am the one who is always ready on time and I always have to wait for Ben.  
S: It must be boring. Can I ask you what is your full name?  
Molly: oh it's Molly Chasity Melinda Cooper.  
S: That it is a really nice name  
C: Molly, where's mom and dad?  
Molly: They went to get groceries. Don't worry they saw your car before they went.  
C: Ok. *Comes downstairs with Ellie*  
S: *Hugs Molly*  
Molly: *Hugs back, then says to Chad* I bet you don't get a hug!  
C: *Puts Ellie in her playpen then kisses Sonny very passionately*  
Molly: Ok I am officially grossed out  
S: *Pulls away and blushes*  
C: Beat that little sis!  
*Door opens*


	28. Chapter 27: Meeting Chad's Parents

Chapter Twenty Seven

C: Mom? Dad?  
Racheal: Oh hello Chad! *Sees Sonny* You must be Sonny?  
S: Yes, it is nice to finally meet you.  
R: Henry and I have heard so much about you, Chad can never shut up!  
C: Mom!  
R: Sorry Chad but it is true.  
S: Well at work Chad is very quiet. (cough cough)  
Henry: Really? Ben get his talking skills from his brother.  
C: You had to bring that up dad didn't you?  
S: I would love finding out about you a bit more Chad. *Laughs*  
C: Really Sonny? Really?  
S: Yep!  
C: Good!  
S: Good!  
C: Fine!  
S: Fine!  
C: So we're good?  
S: We're sooo good! *About to kiss Chad*  
R: Not here you don't!  
C: Why not?  
H: There is children in the room!  
Sonny shrugs and sits on Chad's lap  
R: I am going to get lunch ready. Sonny can you bring Ellie and put her in her highchair.  
S: Sure. *Picks Ellie up* Do you want any help?  
R: Can you just chop up the veg for me please?


	29. Chapter 28: Father to Son Talk

Chapter Twenty Eight

With Chad and Henry

H: Chad, can I have a word?  
C: Yeah, sure Dad. What's up?  
H: What happened?  
C: *looks at him blankly*  
H: Just a couple of months ago you was a jerk but since you started dating Sonny you have been nicer!  
C: Is this a compliment?  
H: Definitely! Plus you have been happier than a couple of months ago!  
C: *Sonny is listening from the kitchen* I know! She's changed me. She is my everything. I love her! She's not like any of the other girlfriends I have had.  
H: How do you know that Chad?  
C: Well everyday I used to fall asleep watching my show but now I fall asleep trying to remember her smile. Every time I look into her big brown eyes I lose my thoughts and if she ever left I don't know how I would cope, Dad. She is my forever!  
S: *Tears up with happy tears*  
C: *Gets up, goes into the kitchen and snakes his arms round Sonny's waist an rests his chin on her shoulder* Hey!  
S: Hey. *whispers* Did you actually mean what you just said to your dad?  
C: Yes and I am never being that jerk again I was before I met you.  
S: Good because I didn't like it.  
C: Neither did I.


	30. Chapter 29: Dinner at the Cooper's

Chapter Twenty Nine

R: Kids! Tea's ready!  
*They start eating*  
H: So Chad, you have told us about meeting Sonny's mom what about her dad? S: *Stops eating, looks at Chad and then round at the Coopers, a couple of tears escape* I'm sorry! *Goes to sit on the stairs and starts crying*  
C: Come here babe! *Sits on the stairs with Sonny*  
S: I'm sorry!  
C: For what? Crying? *Chuckles* It doesn't matter.  
S: You're right! I am just being a idiot!  
C: You are not a idiot, Sonny, you are my sunshine.  
R: *Walks in* I am sorry Sonny, we didn't know.  
S: It's ok Rachel. *to Chad* We need to get to the studio.  
C: I know, come on! Bye Mom, Dad.  
R: Ok! It was lovely meeting you Sonny.  
S:You too!  
*Chad and Sonny leave*

CPOV  
I can't believe I forgot to tell mom and dad about Sonny's dad dying. I hope Sonny doesn't get mad because when she gets mad, she gets mad.  
End of POV

**Sorry it is really short! At the moment I have writer's block so the chapters might become shorter.**


	31. Chapter 30: A bump in the road 4 Channy

**Hey Sorry it has been so long for me to update but I have been really busy!  
Carry on with the reviews I love them!**

Chapter Thirty

Two weeks later Channy are still as strong as ever, during the two weeks Selena and Nico have started dating.  
S: *Walks into her dressing room*  
Kidnapper 1: Come on your coming with us!  
S: HELP! CHAD! HELP!  
Kidnapper 2: If you don't shut up we will kill you!  
*Drags Sonny to their car, get in and drive away*  
Meanwhile...  
Chad is looking for Sonny, he is getting really worried so he goes to the prop house, everyone is there and they all look really scared*  
C: What's up guys?  
SG: It's Sonny!  
C: *Worried* What do you mean?  
N: Read this *Hands him a note*

_We have Sonny! But if you want her back come to the abandoned warehouse with $5000 in 24 hours. If you don't you won't see your precious Sonny ever again!_

C: Oh my God! I'll be right back!

Ten minutes later...  
C: Right! I have the money. Now I am going to save Sonny.  
SG: Chad, you can't do that they will kill you both!  
C: Do you want your best friend to be gone forever?  
SG: Good point! Just get her back Chad!  
C: I will! *He drives to the abandoned warehouse and goes inside* Sonny! Sonny are you here?  
Kidnapper 1: Good you're here! She said it would be you who would come. *Shouts out the back* Bring her in! *The second kidnapper brings Sonny in. Sonny has been abused and is covered with cuts and bruises*  
Kidnapper 1: If you give us the money we will give you your girlfriend back.  
Chad: Trade at the same time  
Kidnapper 1: 1...2...3 *Chad gives the kidnappers the money but they shoot Sonny and run off*  
C: Sonny! Sonny stay with me! *Starts crying and calls an ambulance*


	32. Chapter 31: Sonny dies?

Chapter Thirty One

Chad POV  
We are in the hospital. I am in the waiting room. It feels like a few months ago when we were here for her dad but now I am here for her. I don't want her to die like her father. This time it WILL be a happy outcome, but I would rather be me in the room!  
End of POV

*Connie, Rachel, Henry, the So Random Cast, Selena and Megan come through the doors*  
SG: You found her then!  
C: Yes but I wish I was the one who they shot not the girl I love!  
Con: You would risk your life for her wouldn't you Chad?  
C: What do you think Connie?  
H: Son, calm down, at least you found her. Now all we can do now is sit and hope she will be ok.  
Doctor: Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper!  
C: Is Sonny ok? *Tears in his eyes*  
Doctor: She is fine for now, thanks to you calling 911 at the time you did.  
C: So is she going to live?  
R:Chad if she isn't you will have to try to live without her!

Chad POV  
How can I live without my Sonshine? Not seeing her big, brown eyes and contagious smile every day. Knowing she isn't mine anymore! Never felling her soft, silky hair or gently hugs or passionate kisses again.  
End of POV

C: Well? *Connie and Rachel have their arms round him*  
Doctor: I have to say she is...

**Oooooh I left you on a big cliffy. Is Sonny going to die? Or live? Is she dies, how do you think Chad will cope? Will he ever get over Sonny?**


	33. Chapter 32: Some News

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Previously**...  
C:Well is Sonny ok?  
Doctor:She is for now. Thanks to you for calling 911 at the time you did.  
C:*Tears in his eyes* So she is going to live? *Connie and Rachel have their arms round him*  
R: Chad if she isn't you will have to try and live without her.  
C:Well?

Now...  
Doctor: I have to say she is going to make a perfect recovery!  
*Everyone hugged in unison*  
Con: Thank you for saving my daughter Doctor!  
Doctor: I am doing my job. You can go in and see her but it is ideal for her condition you go in one at a time. *Leaves*  
Con: Chad I would think she would like to see you first.  
C: Ok. *Goes into Sonny's room* Hey Sonny!  
S: Chad! I am so glad to be here, alive. Thank you for saving me.  
C: It's ok Sonshine. I couldn't live without you .  
S:Same here.  
C: Sonny?  
S: Yeah! What's the matter Chad?  
C: I have something to tell you.

To be continued...

Sorry that it is majorly short but I will updated this story with maybe three - four chapters tomorrow I promise


	34. Chapter 33: A Movie Deal and Cheating

Chapter Thirty Three

C: I have got a movie deal  
S: Thats great!  
C: You didn't let me finish because it is in Florida for 4 months but I am not going to accept it because I want to stay here and help you get better.  
S: Chad! This movie must be huge for you! Don't let me get in the way of this opportunity for you.  
C: That **was** my dream to star in a movie but now it is to have a future with you. I love you too much to leave you.  
S: You want to have a future with me?  
C: Yes! Is that a problem?  
S: Nope.  
C: Good!  
S: Good  
C: Fine  
S: Fine  
C: So are we good?  
S: No  
C: *worried* Why not?  
S: Can't I have a kiss from my hero?  
C: Sure. *Leans in and kisses her.*

A month passes, Sonny has recovered remarkably well, she has returned from sick pay to So Random, considering her inguries Marshall has not put as much pressure on Sonny.

S:*Sonny walks into Chad's dressing room, Portlyn trying to kiss him. Sonny is really shocked* Chad how could you? Can't you remember anything you said in the hospital?  
C: Sonny! She came onto me! *Looks at Portlyn, she quickly walks out*  
S: Save it! I will just try and live wothout you, but I can't!  
C: What do you mean?  
S: I don't want to lose you but it feels like this relationship is going no where!

What do you think Chad's reaction will be like?  
Promise to post some more in a couple of minutes!


	35. Chapter 34: A forgotten birthday?

Chapter Thirty Four

C: So... this means we tell everyone we are over? Do you know what the paparazzi will be like? It probably NEVER go away!  
S: No, Chad. It means for us it is the start of forever because relationships have there ups and downs. I also forgive you for nearly kissing Portlyn, but you have to repay me. *Pointing to her lips (AN:lol)*  
C: *Kisses her with all the passin in hi, Pulls away breathlessly* I love you Sonny Munroe, forever and always.  
S: I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper.

The Next Day (Sonny's Birthday)...

SPOV  
Yay! It's my birthday today! Happy Birthday to me! I got up this morning but no one was around. Weird, but what is even upsetting was my whole cast were acting like it was a normal day which it kinda is but it is my birthday. After two hours of rehearsing I recieved a text from Chad.

From Chad (my awesome bf)  
To Sonny Sonshine  
Hey Sonny. See you at lunch. We need to talk. Love you Sonshine. xxxx

To Chad (my awesome bf)  
From Sonny Sonshine  
Can't wait to see you. You sound really serious when you say we need to talk. Sonshine xxxx

Oh My GOD! I can't believe no-one has remembered my birthday, the day I was introduced to the world. Even my mom forgot! I didn't get a single text. Chad, supposedly my awesome boyfriend, even forgot and I have been reminding him for weeks now. Time to go and see Chad. I hope "the talk" is good because I don't want anymore disappointment today. I noticed as I walked to the cafeteria no-one was around. I rounded the corner just before the the cafeteria and bumped into Chad. This might be a forgotten birthday after all.** End of POV**


	36. Chapter 35: Everyone did remember!

**Hey Sorry it has been so long for me to update but I have been really busy!  
Carry on with the reviews I love them! **

Chapter Thirty Five

C: Hey Sonny!  
S: *disappointed* Hey Chad.  
C: *Pulls out a tie* Can you put this on for a second?  
S: Fine!  
C: Fine.  
S: Good! *As Chad tied the tie over Sonny's eyes*  
C: Good. *Interwined his hands with Sonny's and started to walk forward* Don't worry I won't walk you into a wall.  
S:If you did you will be dead meat. (An: Didn't Know what to put there)  
C: Ok! Stop there! *Pulls the tie and it falls off Sonny's eyes*  
Everyone: HAPPY 19th BIRTHDAY SONNY!  
S: *Shocked* You guys remembered!  
P: Of course we did! Who would forget your birthday?  
G:Exactly! No-body!  
S:Who orginised all of this?  
*Everyone looks at Chad*  
S:*Turns around* Thank you *Looks around the cafeteria and sees a tablefull of presents, her eyes widen at the sight of how many there were* Are they all for me?  
T: Of course they are it is YOUR birthday!  
S: Yay!  
Pen: Go on then! Open them!

After an hour of chill time everyone had left to go back to work, Sonny however was looking through her presents. She got:  
1. Make up (Tawni, Penelope, Portlyn and Miley)  
2. Earrings (Megan and Selena)  
3. T-shirt with Devon, Nico and Grady's face on it, saying: Sonny, stay strong and be happy we are in your life.  
4. Clothes (Her Mom)  
5. Money (Chad's Family)  
6. Spy Kit (Zora)


	37. Chapter 36: Exbestfriends?

Chapter Thirty Six

When Sonny was looking through her present she noticed she hadn't got anything from Chad. Has he forgotten?

SPOV  
I felt really happy when I found out Chad planned a party for me but now I am a bit down because I haven't got a present from Chad! Did he forget? Chad? Forget my present? NO WAY! Well... He could be giving it to me tonight. What time is it? Oh crap! It is half four that means I have three hours before Chad picks me up! I am going to get help for Tawni.  
End of POV

Tawni's POV  
I was re-applying my Coco Moco Coco when my phone rang. I answered without looking at the caller ID, it was my ex-bestfriend.(AN:If you know what I mean) Why is she my ex-bestfriend? Because ever since she became Chip Drama Pants' girlfriend she has been ignoring me, like at her party all she did was talk to Chad! 'Hello?' I asked down my pink mobile.  
End of POV

S: Tawni, it's me!  
T: *Harshly* What do you want Sonny?  
S: Some help!  
T:*Snaps* With what?  
S: Getting read for my date with Chad tonight.  
T: *Scoffs* Why would I help you?  
S: Because you are my best friend, even though you didn't like me at first we became friends! Remember? We have helped each other so much! If you help I will go shopping with you on Sunday.  
T: Deal! I'll be there in 5! (AN: She was walking from the cafeteria)  
S: Thanks Tawn!  
*They hang up*

*5 minutes later Tawni walks into her and Sonny's dressing room*  
T: Ok! I am here and ready to help! First lets pick out your outfit then I will work on your make up and hair.  
S: Thanks Tawni you're the best! *Goes to hug her*  
T: MY BUBBLE! Don't forget the bubble!  
S: *Looks really guilty* Sorry!


	38. Chapter 37: The best birthday ever!

**Hey Chapter Thirty Seven for you guys! Keep reviewing I love them! I would also like to thank love channy 5678 for supporting me and reviewing on nearly every chapter! Love ya girl! This story will have a sequel! If you want a sequel review on the up coming chapters love ya!**

**Disclaimer(First of this story): I don't own anything to do with Sonny with a Chance. If I did I wouldn't of made Sonny and Chad break up and I would have Sterling Knight tied up in my right now!**

Chapter Thirty Seven

After another two hours of finding the perfect outfit for Sonny **(An: What Sonny wears for her first date with Chad in Falling For The Falls Part Two vice versa)**, Tawni started on her hair and make up.

T:*Finishing Sonny's make up off* Aaaaaand... Done! You can look now!  
S: *Looks in the mirror and is really shocked* Oh my God Tawni! Thank you so much I love it!  
*Knock! Knock!*  
T: That must be loverboy! Text me later or tomorrow! *Leaves out her door of her dressing room*  
S: *Answers the door to reveal Chad with a bouquet of red tulips*  
C: Wow Sonny, you look amazing!  
S: You look great too!  
C: For you! *Hands her the tulips*  
S: Thank you! *Quickly puts them in a vase on her dressing table*  
C: Shall we m'lady? *Offers his arm*  
S: *Takes a deep breath* We shall! *Links her arm through his*  
C: *Leads her to the limo and holds the door open for her*  
S: *Gets in and sees a neatly wrapped present on the seat* Is that fromyou?  
C: Yes I hop you like it.  
S:*Opens the box carefully to reveal a heart locket with diamonds studded into it also it is engraved saying 'I will loe you forever and always Sonshine. From Chad xxx' Inside the locket there was a picture of Chad and Sonny hugging and smiling towards the camera.* Wow, Chad! It's beautiful! I couldn't ask for for a better gift.  
C: I am glad you like it. *Helps her put it on*  
S: I don't just like it, I love it!

2 hours later after the perfect birthday meal, Sonny and Chad are walking hand in hand back to Sonny's apartment.

S: Thanks Chad! The best birthday I could ever ask for!  
C: Your welcome!  
*They kiss*  
C: I love you!  
S: I love you too! I have to go!  
C: See you tomorrow Shortstack!  
S: Ok, bye Chad!


	39. Chapter 38: A note, song and some texts

**Heya I will have probably finished all the chapters by Monday night or even tonight if I work fast! The sequel of this story will be called Is This The Final Chance?. So if you liked this story please read Is This The Final Chance? when I publish it. It would make my day. Thanks! Plus thank you to all the people have entered my contest so far, love channy 5678, Man-Suz-She, alexis97 and I Know Love Hurts 2010. Please enter my contest! That is all from me, now back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or the song Hero! But I want to own both!**

Chapter Thirty Eight

*Sonny enters her apartment goes straight to her room and sees a note on her pillow*

The Note says...

_The alphabet describing Sonny Munroe!  
A: Amazing  
B:Beautiful  
C: Caring  
D: Dedicated  
E: Estatic  
F: Friendly  
G: Gentle  
H: Happy  
I: Intelligent  
J: Joyful  
K: Kind  
L: Loving - I mean that!  
M: Merry  
N: Nice  
O: Open-minded  
P: Perfect - I agree with that as well!  
Q: Quirky  
R: Respectful  
S: Sunny - Like your name  
T: Terrific  
U: Unique - I love you for that!  
V: Valiant - brave  
W: Warm  
X:...-I don't what to put  
Y: Youthful - young looking, of course you are only nineteen  
Z: Zealous - eager, which you are in every way!  
As you can see Sonny you are a wonderful person who everyone loves. All I want from you is to never change. I love you just the way you are.  
Lots of hugs, kisses and love  
Chadxxxxx  
P.S. Go to your CD player and press play I have written a few songs for you. xxx_

SPOV  
..._I have written a few songs for you._ I never knew Chad could sing. At that moment I reluctantly went over to my CD player and pressed play. The first song came on... he was playing the guitar.

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go, yeah

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barley know, yeah

I put my trust in fate  
If you will come my way  
And if it's bright  
It's undeniable (yeah)

I'll be your hero  
I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero

After the first song, 'Hero', had finished I turned my CD player off but I left Chad's CD in it, I decided to listen to the other songs later. I got ready for bed but first I texted Chad:

To Chad (my awesome bf)  
From Sonny Sonshine

Hey Chad,  
You truely are one awesome boyfriend! I loved your note and the CD. I have listened to one song but I promise that I will listen to the whole CD soon. See you tomorrow. I love you!  
From Sonshine xxx

Then I got into bed but before I went to sleep I got a text off Chad.

From Chad (my awesome bf)  
To Sonny Sonshine

Thanks Sonshine. I am glad you like it. I believe your promise. See you tomorrow. Love you Birthday girl xxx

I smiled at myself before drifting off to sleep thinking about Chad, mostly how his hair is perfect for every minute of the day, how his ocean blue eyes make me lose my thoughts when I look into them.


	40. Chapter 39: Chad's Nightmare

SPOV (Still)  
*2 hours later*  
I was woken up by something hitting my window so I got out of bed, went over to the window and saw Chad standing there. So I opened the window 'Chad, what are you doing here?' I half whispered half shouted.  
'Can I climb up?' He asked shakily.  
'Sure' I replied as I closed me bedroom door and turned on the light. He climbed up the tree carefully and then through my window. I looked up at his face, I noticed dried tear stains trailing down his cheeks.  
End of POV

S: Chad what's the matter?

CPOV (Just before going to Sonny's)  
I just had to tell her! I just had to. (What did you have to tell her?) What? Oh, yeah, thanks conscience. Well it was after Sonny text me so I text her back straight away saying goodnight. I went to bed after that, thinking about my personal ball of sunshine and drifting of to sleep. 2 hours later, I woke up suddenly after having the worst nightmare ever, just seeing Sonny dead instead of alive in the hospital, watching her coffin go into the ground. She wouldn't have a future like me. She will stay as a eighteen year old in a dead corpse. I got up, throwing on a pale blue T-shirt, a pair of jeans, my black leather jacket, picking up something off my bedside table and drove straight over to Sonny's apartment. I threw a couple of stones just hard enough to hit her window. She opened the window, I asked if I could climb up. She agreed so I carefully but quickly climbed up the tree and through her open window. When I stood up straight she noticed that I had been crying. If it was an ordinary girl I wouldn't cry but it was Sonny, I would only cry for her, she is my sunshine. She asked what was wrong, she needed to know, she is my girlfriend. I have heard if you want to be in a lasting relationship you need to be truthful. I told her. I started from when I got her text right until why we are sitting on her bed talking right at this moment. She just sat there looking at me with caring eyes. As I got to my nightmare we both started crying. She just leaned forward for a hug. I gave her one. We stayed like that for a few minutes.  
End of POV


	41. Chapter 40: Stopping Over

C: *Pulling away from the hug* I have to go.  
S: Stay! Please I will have nightmares otherwise!  
C: Ok Sonshine I'll stay! *Lays down next to Sonny* I shouldn't of told you that.  
S: No Chad! If it was something about me- which it was- you should of told me - which you did. It's not your fault you had a nightmare like that. All that matters is that you have told me and we can now let it go.  
C: Ok Sonny.  
S: I love you! *Yawns*  
C: I love you too! Come on! Get to sleep. Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up.  
They fall asleep in each others arms, the next morning Sonny woke up first.

SPOV  
Awww. Chad looks so cute when he is sleeping. Luckily he is wearing his jeans and a pale blue T-shirt so he doesn't get embarrassed when he goes home. I got out of bed carefully so I didn't wake Chad and went to the kitchen to get my breakfast. I saw my mom. Darn she might of heard us last night! 'Hey mom!' I said nervously while grabbing a bowl, spoon and glass.  
'Oh morning Sonny. Is there anything you wanted to tell me?' She was acting really detective like  
'Like what?' acting as oblivious as I could  
'I heard you last night' She knew but I am going to try and act like a idiot  
'Heard what?' I should just give up she knew Chad climbed through my window.  
'Chad saying about his nightmare. Let me ask, how did he get into your room?' She has to be so protective doesn't she!  
'He climbed through my window.' I said calmly and confidently.  
I saw her expression grow softer than its tense look. 'Ok. That's all! I won't bother you anymore. You're up early for your day off. Go back to bed!' She was right I am up early.  
'Ok. I'll see you later' I said while yawning.  
That was weird, usually my mum is very over protective but I think she trusts us because we are both nineteen now. Chad was still asleep so I cuddled up to him and fell back to sleep myself.  
End of POV

CPOV  
I slowly open my eyes to a unfamiliar room. Then all the memories came back from yesterday. The nightmare. Telling Sonny about the nightmare. Falling asleep with Sonny in my arms. I looked over at Sonny, she was still asleep. I laid back against the pillows. I know I am to young to be thinking about this but when we are both older, maybe in a year or two, I want to marry Sonny. I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts by my phone vibrating.  
End of POV


	42. Chapter 41: A Phone Call

**Second to last chapter of How Many Chances? Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not or will not ever own Sonny With A Chance**

CPOV  
I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts by my phone vibrating. Shoot! Please say that didn't wake Sonny up. She rolled over so she was facing me and opened her eyelids to show her glistening brown eyes.  
End of POV

S: Aren't you going to answer that?  
C:*Hesitates* Oh, yeah one sec. *Answers his phone* Hello... Oh hey Mom... No I'm fine... At Sonny's... Sorry... Mom it's ok... I'll be home soon... 'Kay... Bye Mom. *Hangs up*  
S: Why did your mom call?  
C: Ummm... I forgot to tell her where I was going last night.  
S: Like I have said before, you are an idiot Chad!  
C:*Ignores Sonny's comment* What time is it?  
S: *Yawns and shrugs* I dunno.  
C: Are you still tired?  
S: No, it's just when I wake up I always yawn a lot. It's weird I know.  
C: Weird...but extremely cute.  
S: Chad, honestly it's not. C: Well it is because it is you and you're always cute.  
S: *Gets up and grabs some clothes out of her wardrobe* Going for a shower, then we could go to yours if you want?  
C: Ok. I'll wait in the living room. *Kisses her*  
S: *Kisses back* I'll be ready in ten minutes.

**Ok guys the next chapter is the last of the story. I know it is sad but there is good news I am doing a sequel so be ready for more tears, trauma, heartbreak and insecurity but will it all be for Channy or will it be for a different couple that are close to Channy?**


	43. Chapter 42: The End For Now!

**Last chapter of How Many Chances. Thank you for all the support and reviews. Love you all especially love channy 5678. Love ya girl! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance**

*Ten minutes later*

S:*Wearing the dress she wears in Sonny with a kiss* Ok had a shower, done my hair and make up and of course have my clothes on. What do you think?  
C: Wow! As usual you look gorgeous.  
S: Come on! We need to go so you can get showered, changed and sort out that mess you call your hair!  
C: Hey! Yes it is a mess but don't insult it!  
S: Really Chad? Really? Protective over your hair again?  
C: Yes!  
S: Good!  
C: Good!  
S: Fi- *Chad cuts her off by kissing her*  
C: I like this way of shutting you up.  
S: *Gets lost in his eyes* Yeah me too.  
C: Sonny?  
S: Yeah-huh-what?  
C: *Smirks* You got lost in my eyes.  
S:*Lies and her voice goes all high pitched* What? Psh... No I didn't! Why would you think that?  
C: Sonny I know your lying because we have been dating for nearly 7 months and I have known you for over a year and a half now. So whenever you lie your voice goes all high pitched.  
S: *Sighs* Fine I was lost in your eyes! But you are also totally irresistible!  
C: Yep! You can't spend a whole day without me can you?  
S: Let me think... Nope! Come on, lets go! *Dragging Chad out towards his car*  
C: Ok Sonny why are you so happy?  
S: Is it a bad thing that it is my first official day as a nineteen year old?  
C: Ok, that explains it, but can't you turn your hyperness down just a notch?  
S: *Shakes her head frantically* Nope!  
C: Great this is going to be a long day!  
S: *Smacks his arm playfully* Oi! Don't worry I am calm now.  
C: Sonny, you know that I love you?  
S: Of course I do Chad, why?  
C: *Pulls out a promise ring from his pocket* I know it is what 5 year olds do, but will you accept this promise ring? This is a promise to you from me saying I will always, help you, support you, comfort you, protect you, be there for you and finally love you. I know it is a bit cliched.  
S: Of course I will accept it Chad, by the way it is the perfect cliche. We're the perfect cliche.  
C: Definitely the perfect cliche.  
*They kiss*

That was all Sonny cared about for now, being with Chad, having a amazing group of friends and family who support her through the thick and thin, living her dream and also never going to run out of chances with Chad because she loved him so much. Maybe, just maybe dreams do come true, well for Sonny Munroe they did and they are going to be even more amazing in **Is This The Final Chance?**

**And that is all for How Many Chances, sequel will be published soon and until then thie is IamStarStruck4u over and out! Love you all! **


End file.
